How I Became A Proxy For Slenderman
by IHappenToBeBagel
Summary: This is a quick little one page backstory for one of my OC's, Switch, being found by Slenderman and fitting in with Creepypasta characters. I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes which I'm sure there will be. Bagel out!


It was a cold Sunday October morning when I noticed the first shadow moving through the trees in my backyard, I was only 11 at the time. Not knowing or caring, I continued my day reading Hunger Games and hoping one day I'd get to see the movie. Normal kid stuff, right? Well, I also noticed strange frost patterns on my window in my bedroom, a messy C it looked like, then a weird X through it. Me, the stupid twirp I was, thought it was my sister when I got up to get some chips from the cupboard. I knew what that symbol was, anyway. After I introduced her to Creepypasta, we started drawing those symbols everywhere. I called her to my room and told her not to come into my room again, especially to draw on my stuff. She had no idea what I was talking about and hit me in the head with a tissue box, so I got mad and punched the brat on her arm. She started tearing up and I appologized before I got yelled at by my mom. She said that if I gave her 5 bucks she'd shut up, so I shoved her out of my room and locked the door knowing that if she can bargain she's fine. As I turned from my door I saw something move under my bed, I looked under it thinking it was my cat but nope, not a thing. That was when the shadows came.

When I was 12, I was obsessed with Creepypasta (and Boku No Hero Acadamia but that's not the point) I would read supposedly endless stories about Jeff the killer, Eyeless Jack, The Rake, Domino, the list goes on. I even invented a few, not gonna lie. I forget their names now, but back then I loved them all. I, uh, even had a crush on a certain character... I forget who of course, just my luck. But back then, every day I thought about him. The shadows followed me home from school, stalked me in video games, appeared everywhere I looked. And these weren't normal shadows, these ones were shaped like a tall person. Just like they were badly photoshopped into a picture.

When I was 13, I was more into stuff that existed, like annoying boys, my French class, art, pop quizes and zits. I was asked out a few times, but I rejected them; boys my age were(and still are)gross. My friends told me to 'come out of my shell' and do something with my life but nah, I prefered watching anime and writing fanfics. That's when the headaches started.

By 14, I had headaches all the time (not migraines so they weren't considered bad) but I was sorta ok with it. I fainted a fair few times too. When I got my into art and writing, I was pretty happy despite everything wrong with my life(parents divorce, highschool, next to no friends, etc.). The shadows disappeared but the voices came. One particular night I was staying awake thinking about school work and I heard voices coming from the hallway. At my dad's(where I was at the time) I don't sleep with my door closed so I could hear the voices clearly. A raspy voice said they should just kill me and get over with it, and another one said they should wait. Thennn my absolutely _brilliant_ self knocked over a book trying to turn my light one and the voices were never heard again (Or so I thought).

When I was 15, one of my friends transferred to my highschool and I was just so pleased with my life. My art was pretty well-known at my school and no one knew who I was so they refered to me as 'Bagel' which I was constantly called by my sister and my friends who I collaborated on projects with. My friends and I giggled about it. Somehow, the talk of killers constantly came up and I would fall silent. They eventually noticed-as all friends should-and asked what's up. I had this weird gut feeling and said I had to go home. I was laying in my bed with a headache and my vision somehow 'glitched out'. It was like I went cross-eyed and I saw double of everything. Then I fainted.

My oh so not sweet 16 was the year one of my friends' sibling died and they missed school for a really, really long time. Being a self-absorbed teenager(as everyone is at that age) I only cared about who I was gonna partner with for projects and who I was going to eat lunch with. Then the shadows came back. Long, skinny shadows of a human-shaped object just appearing whenever it had the chance. During summer vacation, the 'glitched out' vision came back and I had to tutor my sister in math. Then my little brat of a sister told me that she saw people. Shadows of people against the walls of her room at night, always faced towards my room. She said they reminded her of someone... but she couldn't place a finger on who they were.(if I had known at the time who they were I would've freaked out). One morning I woke up and all my zits were gone, my hair was shiny and silky and my teeth were pearly white. I didn't know what the heck was going on at the time but I wish I did.

17\. My life went downhill, my job working at a coffee shop, looking for a college, my sanity concerning school work(I had a particular teacher who piled work on us so fast we all started slouching), my friendships with people, my romantic life, everything. Then... the murders. People dropping dead while no one knows who was killing them or how(most people were stabbed with sharp weapons). No one knew who was on the hit list. Whenever I went out for a walk or a trip my mom and dad always made sure I would of been able to defend myself. One time I went out on a walk I went to my hiding spot under a bride near my town's wharf and I heard people walking overhead and talking about 'missions'. Back then, I had no idea what they were. Now I do.

By 18 the entire town tried to befriend me because I was the only person who didn't have anyone close to them die. And then the people I hated started dropping dead and my friends ditched me because they knew I wasn't very fazed by the murders... and I guess it looked pretty suspicious from their angle. And my hair somehow turned blue after a week but I liked it so I just told people I dyed it. Then, as I was nearing 19, I got a note. Let me explain:

I finished my shift at my job at a well known pizza place in my town and was walking home when I saw a envelope on the ground, looking like it was filled with money. I eagerly picked it up and opened it. It was filled with cash, but on closer inspection on the envelope it had my name on it. I sat down on a nearby bench and spilled the contents(the cash)onto the bench and saw a letter folded up. I grabbed the letter caustiously and unfolded it. My eyes sped down the page then I looked up and around. No cars were driving by even though it was usually packed as it was Main Street. I shoved the letter and the cash into my pocket and walked to the bridge(I didn't know how they knew it was my hiding spot but they apparently did). As I walked down the little trail towards the bridge I heard voices, cheering, talking, laughing, and yelling. I pulled my scarf up over my nose to shield the wind and walked towards the voices. "So, think ya convinced her Slendy?!" A voice yelled, clearly there was a rave going on or a bunch of teenage drinkers getting together. "P-Probably not. S-She might be t-too much of a-a chicken to face u-us, let alone S-Slendy." A different voice countered and then laughed. I hide behind a bunch of trees to listen for a bit. "So why couldn't we kill her before, Slendy? I don't know what you see in her... or is this just a way of prepping your meal?" A voice asked. "Shut up. If he wanted to eat her he would've years ago, don't be stupid." A more grown-up voice answered. "Plumo, how long has she been standing there?" A creepy-sounding voice asks. "For the past minute or two." A more higher pitched voice chirped. "You can come out now, Switch." The creepy-sounding voice called out to me. I stood still for a moment wondering who the heck was Switch but I walked out from behind the cluster of trees and looked around at the group anyway. '_Freaks..._' Was my first thought as I noticed the characteristics of the teens that stood around me. "Hello, Switch. We're glad you could make it on such short notice." The tall, creepy-voiced person said. I could barely see his face from the little light given from the street lights over 20 meters away and behind some trees. "Y-You said you wanted to k-kill m-me..."I stuttered in a squeaky voice that seemed to high for even me to produce. "Aw, is the little kitten scared?" The teen with the very first voice I heard taunted. "Jeff! Shut it while you can, will you?!" A man with a deep yet shaky voice lectures. I turn my vision to him instead. He has a black face with a red mouth and eyes, I was so scared even that freaked me out so I gasped. One of the teens closest to me looked at me with an unblinking gaze that took me two seconds to realize that he didn't have yellow eyes, but light orange goggles. "Look, she's gonna get scared before we explain why she's even _here_, for f***'s sake..." Another male grown-up voice grumbled. I looked at him and again, got scared. He had a white mask and black sockets... it looked like. "You got a pretty one this time, huh Slendy?" The person who called me a kitten said, walking over and playing with my hair. "D-Don't _touch_ me!" I yell and pop him in the nose with my palm. The guy stopped fiddling with my hair and bended over, letting the blood drip from his nose onto the ground. "She's fiesty, too!" The teen cackled and stood up straight, pinching his nose and poking me in the arm which I jerked back. "L-Lay off." The skinny boy with the light orange goggles said to the guy who called me a kitten. I stare at him(the goggled one) and I think I can see his eyes dart around to the group like he was asking what to do, but he just waved at me and I blinked. I looked around the group again and noticed a boy, a bit too tall to be a teen staring straight at me. He caught my eye because he wasn't wearing a sweater or jacket and it was pretty cold out. "Who _ARE _ you guys? Why do you want me for whatever you're gonna do? And how do you know me?" I asked miserably. "Well, I want to recruit you so you could become one of my proxies, seeing your special gift." The tall creepy dude said, I guessed he was the leader. "Proxy? What... gift?" I asked. "You're gift of being able to change your appearance at will." A voice from behind me explained. I musta jumped at least a foot in the air, but I whirled around and saw a girl with flaming red and pink hair. "Knox, nice ta meet ya." The girl, Knox, said and stuck out her hand to shake mine. I eyed it caustiously but reluctantly shook it and nothing bad happened, yet. "But... what?" I asked again blankly. "Oh my f****** god... just give me your hand d*****!" The kitten guy said. I looked down at my hand then eyed the boy. I was stupid and gave him my hand. He grabbed my hand and as fast as lightning, he slit my wrist with a knife I couldn't see hidden in his hand before. "GAHH!" I yelped and yanked my wrist away from him. "Jeff! There were other ways to show her!" The leader guy scolded. Tears formed in my eyes before I had the chance to look at my wrist. I glanced down at my hand and saw a slit about two inches long(5.8 cm-ish) on my wrist and blood was slowly spilling out. Then, unexpectedly, the kid with the goggles placed his hand on my shoulder and glared at Jeff. As I looked up I saw Jeff shrug and grin. "A-Are you o-okay?" The goggled boy asks me in a low whisper and I looked down at my hand and held it up to my face for a closer inspection. The blood was trailing down my wrist and into my sleeve and it was sickly warm. The boy grabbed my hand and brought it up to his face so he could look at it. Then I noticed his hatchets. I looked up at his face and he smiled and dropped my hand. I looked back down at my hand and gasped, for all the blood was gone and there was a thin white line like I just got scratched by a cat. The boy laughed and said "A-All your doing, k-kitten." "I'm _not_ a kitten!" I said coldly and covered my hand with my sleeve and looked at the skinny teen through the corner of my eye. "Jeff, Toby... stop." The leader guy said and I assumed the boy, who was now twitching, was Toby. "How long have you guys been following me?" I asked glancing around at the group then to the leader. "Ever since you saw that shadow, Switch." The leader guy said, almost mischiviously. "Huh-" I start but something hit me in the back of the head and I fainted. I woke up in a white room with hospital beds beside me and I thought I was in a hospital, then I wondered what was going on. I heard voices and footsteps coming towards me so I closed my eyes. "Wonder how long she'll be out?" A voice says, one I recognized too. Knox! I almost flinched when someone touched my arm where I got cut, but I regained my composure. "She healed herself up, huh? Surprising she had no idea what you were talking about..." A different voice said slyly. "Oh Awtowa, don't be jelly!" A voice said cheerfully. I couldn't take the suspense any longer so my eyes shot open. There was Knox, a girl who looked spitful and mean, a girl with blue and black hair and no eyes, just black holes; there was what I assumed to be her brother, seeing as they looked the same with minor differences. The leader guy, Slendy, was there and I got a full view of his face. Well, non-existent face. There were three other guys there, too. Toby was there and he looked highly uncomfortable just standing there, not knowing where to look. There was the guy who had the black face with a red mouth and red eyes, and the guy who was wearing a white mask with black eyes and little black lips. "Why am I here? Who knocked me out? What do you want from me?" I asked nervously looking around for a means of escape. "Don't try and run. Everyone in this house is a trained killer and will most likely kill you." Slendy said guessing my thoughts. "Um... ok." I mumbled looking down at my legs, which felt very free and open, something I don't like, which means I was wearing a dress. Or hospital nightgown. Doesn't matter, I hated them both. "Who changed me into this?" I asked squeakily. "Chill. No dude saw you naked." Knox said lazily. "Oh... g-good." I stammered, not knowing what to say. I look around at the faces of the people around me and my eyes fell on Toby. He was just staring at the ground clearing his throat every now and then. "Oh except for Ticci." Knox said with a grin. "Who's Ticci?" I asked and Toby flinched and glanced nervously to Knox. "_This _guy!" Knox said and pointed at Toby's face. I saw a light blush start to creep up on Toby's face but he didn't say anything neither did I. "What...?" I asked in a whisper. "This lovely ticking idiot walked in on us! But don't worry, he didn't see anything _ too_ bad!" Knox explained cheerfully. Now there was no way in heaven or earth that could stop me from looking at him. He darted his eyes around the room then locked onto my gaze. We just stared at each other for about 20 seconds, then the the girl with the twin brother laughed. "Hey, Ticci! Found yourself a girlfriend already, huh?" She said. Toby, or Ticci, or whatever he was called glared at her and stalked out of the room. "Sorry, Switch, just we aren't here to make kissy faces with each other, even though half of us already do but that's not the point of being here." The girl said apologetically. Her brother looked somewhat embarrassed and just looked at the ground. "Where are we?" I asked looking around the hospital-like area. "In the house, don't ask where because we can't tell you. Unless you become a proxy." Knox said and shrugged. "Oh... how do you become a proxy?" I asked. "Here." Knox said and put a piece of paper on my lap. "Huh? An oath?" I mumbled. "You need to say it and then you get a tattoo basically." The girl twin said. "Tattoo? Well... ok." I said and shrugged. I wanted to get out of here but... there was something that made me feel like I should stay and do what this oath tells me to do.

"I am here to serve

I will not disobey or lie to my master

I will be with my partner whether I like it or not

After I accept this life I cannot return to my old one

I nor human nor demon

I am a proxy

And I am here to serve my master."

I finished the oath and felt a stinging pain on my wrist. I whirl around to Slendy and see one of his tentacles piercing my skin and tattooing a circle with a X through it. "Gahh!" I yelped in pain as he finished my tattoo and his tentacle withdrew from under my skin. "There. Now, you probably want to get out of that nightgown, don't you?" Slendy asked me. "Yeah..." I said looking at my new tattoo. "So whatcha need to do is think about what you want to wear and you'll get it." The guy with the white mask explained. "Uh... ok." I mumbled, closed my eyes and thought about a blue hoodie and black pants. There were gasps and I opened my eyes. "Whoa!" I said and hopped out of the bed. I was wearing exactly what I wanted, a teal hoodie with black track pants. "_That_ is cool...!" The boy twin said quietly. "What are your names?" I asked. "Masky." The guy with the white mask said. "Hoodie." The dude with the black face and red eyes and mouth said shakily. "I'm Forest and this is my brother, Brims." The girl twin said. "Knox." Knox introduced jokingly, pointing to herself. "Awtowa." The sly girl said grimly. "Slenderman." Slendy said. "Oh!" I gasped, remembering something. "What?" Forest and Knox asked at the same time. "I... nothing." I mumbled and walked around a bit, as my legs felt new and strange and wobbly. "Whose gonna give you the tour?" Awtowa asks. "It was originally going to be Toby, but..." Slenderman says. "What's up with him?" I asked, pretty rudely. "Oh he's fine." Masky said with a airy wave of his hand, like batting off a fly. "Oh... he seemed mad earlier." I said looking at the ground. "Well let's go cheer him up!" Knox said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the hospital-like room. As I stood there I couldn't help looking around wildly, the place was huge. "Uh... how do you know where he is?" I asked. "Probably in his room." Knox said and shrugged, "C'mon." I followed Knox up a flight of stairs and around some corners till she stopped outside of a door. "I knock and you talk?" I joked, but Knox had other plans. "Heyyyy Toby!~" Knox said opening the door to his room and smirking. "H-Huh? Oh g-go away Knox..." Toby said walking up to the door and leaning against the frame. "Nah. You get tour duty." Knox said, pushing me forward. "Y-You didn't-" Toby started to say but shut himself up at the sight of me. He was just wearing a t-shirt but I could see that he was kinda toned. We stood there staring at each other for about a minute then Know broke the silence. "Well lovebirds I gotta go-bye!" Knox said and ran down the hallway. "Love-" I started. "-B-Birds?" Toby finished. We stood there for few minutes comtemplating what Knox said, blushing like crazy; tomato red for me and a light pink tinge for Toby as he was so pale. "I h-hate her..." Toby mumbled and looked over his shoulder into his room sighing. "L-Let me get m-my sweater." Toby said grimly and went into his room, grebbed his hoodie, and pulled it over his head."So k-kitten, where do y-you want t-to start?" Toby asked, closing his bedroom door and standing beside me looking up and down the hallway and twitching a little. "I'm not a kitten!" I protested furiously. "S-Sure, kitten. I'll call you whatever you w-want." Toby said, smirked, and ran his hand through his ever-messy hair. My stomach lurched pleasantly and I almost said 'Okay, hotshot.' so I bit my tounge so I wouldn't say anything stupid. I stared at him and asked stupidly "Where are your goggles?" "Hah. I-Inside my room somewhere. C-C'mon kitten, let's start f-from the living r-room.." Toby said, grabbing my hand and guiding me through the long confusing hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room. There's a blond guy sitting on the couch playing some attack-and-raid game while a young girl with blood running down her face is twirling around with a toy bear. "W-Welcome to the room t-that is almost never e-empty." Toby said indicating the gamer, the spinning girl, and a few teenage girls that just walked into the room. "Hey Ticci!" A girl with a clock for one of her eyes chirped and made her way over to us. She was quite pretty and I had a sinking feeling in my gut. "The name's Clockwork, but you can call me Clocky." The girl said introducing herself, "You're new, huh?" "Very." I said, looking at her clock-for-an-eye and saw that it was about ten fifteen. "Where will you be sleeping, what's your name?" Clockwork asked. "I don't know, and it's Switch." I told her plainly. "Hey kitten~!" A voice called. "Oh no..." I mouthed, preparing for the worst. "You havta share a room with Toby!" Jeff said cheerfully, popping his head into the room then disappearing out a door. "S-Share?!" We both burst out at the same time. The look on mine and Toby's faces were undescribable. "What's wrong with sharing stuff?" Clockwork asked mischieviously. "Sharing s-stuff is worse when havta s-share with someone you j-just met." Toby explained miserably. "Oh no... Knox'll have a field day with this." I mumbled as I looked at the floor. "You carried her get here, right?" Clockwork asked Toby. "Y-Yeah... but what's that got to do w-with anything?" Toby asked and shuffled his feet. Clockwork sighed and turned around, about to walk away. "Oh, Switch? Don't get killed." Clockwork added then went to her friends that were cheering on the gamer. "What?" I asked, tilting my head to the slightly. "She m-means it. B-But c'mon, let's g-go to the kitchen." Toby said walking towards a slightly ajar door. "I couldn't help looking at the boy on the couch as we passed but when he saw me staring at him he winked. I realized he was almost a exact copy of Link from Legend of Zelda but he didn't have any eyes, just tiny red pupils in a sea of black. I guess Toby saw me staring at that gamer boy because he grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the kitchen after him. "Who was that?" I asked as the kitchen was empty except for us. "T-That was Ben, and the girl who w-was dancing around is Sally. Y-You'll learn everyone elses n-names e-eventually." Toby said unenthusiastically. "Ok... what do you guys have to eat around here?" I asked as my stomach growled. "Heyy lovebirds-it's pizza night!" Knox said, walking into the kitchen with two other girls. "We're not lovebirds!" I insisted. "S-Shut the f*** up K-Knox." Toby said glaring at Knox. It was the first time I heard him swear so I guess I looked surprised. "You'll be cussing in no time, in this place." A girl with a rainbow streak in her hair and a rainbow shirt said, "I'm Cutthroat by the way." "Nice to meet you." I said. "And this lovely lady is Bloodthirsty, commonly called Bloody." Knox introduced, throwing an arm over the other girls' shoulder. I gasped as I saw Knox's arm for the first time. Her right arm was transparent and had a faint blue tint to it. I somehow instinctivly turned into a mixture of Knox(her arm), Toby(his mask), Cutthroat(her t-shirt), Bloodthirsty's face and my pants and shoes. They stood there staring at me as my vision obscured and there were two of everything. My head felt like bursting... but then I fainted. I woke up on the ground with four heads about a foot away from mine, all with concerned expressions. They realized I was awake and moved away. Knox helped me up and I leaned against the counter closing my eyes. A few minutes of silence pass. "So... what was that?" Knox asked me. I opened my eyes and looked around the group."I faint a lot. How long was I out?" I asked. "About five minutes. Bloody was all about pouring water on you." Knox answered, smirking at Bloodthirsty. "I was not! I just suggested it..." Bloddthirsty protested. "How are we getting pizza? We can't order it, right?" I asked remembering my hunger. "Plumo's gonna go get it." KNox explained. "I think we just got pepperoni this time, but it might be meatlovers." Cutthroat said thoughtfully, staring out the window over the sink. "As long as it's not anchovies like that one time-" Bloodthirsty said but Cutthroat cut her off. "Yeah, but what about that pizza with the mystery meat?" Cutthroat asked gagging. "You're a vegitarian..." Bloodthirsty said, narrowing her eyes at Cutthroat. "I barely eat meat, but that's not being a vegitarian." Cutthroat counters. "Same thing. You live off fruit that _has_ to count for something." Bloodthirsty argued. "Anyway, don't you have a tour to finish?" Knox asked Toby. "R-Right. Call us w-when the pizza g-get's here." Toby said, and grabbing my hand he led me out of the kitchen through a back door. "T-This is the dining room w-where everyone fights over t-the g-good seats." Toby said. There was a very long table with about twenty-five chairs around it, messily placed here and there. He(still holding my hand) leads me to another door on the opposite side of the table and opened it. It's a training room. There's all different kinds of sections, each with a station. I gasped and mouthed 'Whoa...!' Toby smiled and lightly pushed me towards the stairs and I couldn't get down them fast enough. There was a wrestling station where two guys were chatting looking like they just had a fist fight and I recognize Jeff instantly but I look around to the other stations. There was a hit the target station where you could shoot or throw knives at the dummys or the red x's on the wall. There was an archery station where you could grab a bow and quiver and you could spend all day shooting fake squirrels and birds. There was a life-like replica of a forest where some kinda of capture the flag game was going on. There were many more stations but I'll describe them later. Toby slid down the railing and landed beside me. "W-What do you want t-to do first?" He asked me as I was still taking in every little detail about the room. "Huh? You're gonna do this stuff with me?" I asked, looking at Toby. "W-Why not?" Toby said and shrugged. I stood there staring at him for goodness knows how long. He was staring at me, too(don't just single me out for being creepy), but it was probably just because of my weird fixation of staring blankly at people and things. A gun shot brought us both back into reality. We look to the center of the room to find Hoodie and Masky having some sort of dodgeball-with-guns fight. Toby watched them enthusiastically and took his hatchets off his belt. He looked at me. "You c-coming?" He asked me, acknowledging the full-scale gun fight that had broken out, and everyone around joining in. "Uh... I don't have a weapon." I stammered looking at the hatchets in his hands. "Oh. C'mon, w-we'll find you s-something." Toby said, beckoning me over to a table I didn't see before. "Welcome, what do ya need?" A boy I'd never seen before asked. I gazed at what lay before me on the table. There were weapons of all sorts: bows, daggers, tazors, swords, knives, guns, hatchets and axes, you name it. "Judging by your appearance, you'd probably want a tazor, knife, or gun. Something light weight and easy to hide." The boy said. I shifted my gaze and looked at the boy instead. He sorta looked like Toby, same messy hair just his was red, and goggles too, just not the same colour. His eyes were light blue and not chocolatey brown like Toby's were. He saw me staring, obviously, and chuckled. "My name's Jordan. Lethal Jordan. You must be Switch. You're the talk of the town or well... you get my drift." Jordan said, indicating the large group that were taking part in the gun fight. "T-Talk of the town?" Toby asked. "The 'changing her appearance at will" thing. You can do it, right?" Jordan asked earnestly. "I can." I said and changed my hair colour to green and back to blue as I looked back at the table. "That's freaky. And cool. What do you think you'll be gettin', anyway?" Jordan asked. "What are those?" I asked, pointing to a pair of light blue swords."Katanas. First class, made by Knox and Plumo. Deflect any metal, like bullets, just bounces off of 'em." Jordan explained proudly. "Cool..." I mumbled staring at the swords. "You n-need to hurry u-up..." Toby said, urging me on to just grab them(the katanas)and go. "Can I have those?" I asked, pointing at the katanas. "Sure. Have fun." Jordan said and waved good bye as I grabbed the katanas and turned them over in my hands, "But you'll need these." He added and held out two clips that I could just put on my belt and I could slid my katanas in and out with ease. "Thanks." I mumbled and hooked the clips on my belt which I didn't even know I had. "I'd get going if I were you." Jordan said, looking at the weird hide-and-seek-gun-tag that just moved in the fake forest. Toby and me walked to the edge of the forest and stopped. "J-Just follow me and y-you won't get k-killed." Toby said and ran into the forest. I quickly lost sight of him and started to dodge bullets here and there, but eventually I found a good hiding spot far up in a tree at the edge of a clearing. I camoflouged myslef to match the bark of the pine tree and started looking around the ground and in the ditance. About ten minutes up in my hiding spot I heard two gun shots, a scream, and a yell of laughter as four people walked into the clearing directly below me. I stopped moving, held my breath and started eavesdropping on their conversation. "I think we lost them." A raspy voice said;Hoodie's. Next came the rather grown up voice of Masky with a dull "Did you lose her?" to someone. "Yep." A voice I hadn't heard yet said."I told h-her to f-follow me..." A voice mumbled, belonging to the oh-so-sweet Ticci Toby. "Did she?" Masky asked. I _marvelously _broke a branch in answer to his question and the four of them stopped talking. "Hoods, scope. Domino, go to the hill. Ticci, trees. I got perimeter." Masky ordered and the other three started walking in different directions to their stations. Mind you, the tree I was in was a very large tree and I don't think Toby noticed me when he started to climb up the other side. I almost slipped when he stopped right behind me, and I thought I was a goner, but he continued up the tree. I almost sighed in relief but I caught myself at the last second. He was about three meters above me just on the other side of the tree when he stopped climing up and started to climb around the tree 'till he was almost right above me. I froze in fear and hoped he wouldn't see me. He sat down on a branch and looked around for any sign of me, just not directly down. I heard another gunshot and a 'twang' like a bow and Toby started climbing down. My disguise was awesome, I guess, as Toby didn't see me untill he placed his hand on my foot and I let out a weird squeal. He looked straight at me and somehow slipped, falling hard on his stomach on a thick branch some six feet down from me. "S... S-Switch?!" He asked quietly, as the fall knocked the wind out of him and he sat there on the branch looking at me panting and gasping. "Yeah..." I mumbled and started climbing down the tree 'til I was right beside him. He started to laugh silently, wheezing slightly. "You're good. Like, s-s***. I didn't e-even notice y-you." Toby whispered and stopped laughing. He looked like he was hyperventilating. "Are... you ok?" I asked caustiously. "I d-don't know if t-they wanna be on a-a-a team with you." Toby said, pointing down at the ground. "Hmm? Oh right. Why don't you go tell them where I am and it'll all be over?" I asked looking down at the ground for any sign of the other three. "B-Because... f***, I d-don't know." Toby said, rubbing his neck like he was embarrassed. I felt an unexpected strange urge to hug him. Ten minutes later Masky was gasping as me and Toby walked out of the forest together talking. We went to the dining room where everyone was grabbing and calling pieces of pizza. I had to dodge a couple of fist and elbows, but I was holding my own and had managed to grab two pieces of pepperoni pizza. I felt someone grab my ankle. I looked down and Toby was there lying on the ground, half under the table and half out. I squatted as Toby slid back underneath the table and I looked at the group sitting under it. There was Knox, Plumo, Forest, Brims, Masky, Hoodie, a guy I guessed to be Domino, Cutthroat, Bloody, and Toby. "This seems like quite the hangout area." I said, and sat down beside Toby and the Domino guy. "Be glad theres room for you. We have about five other people who have... 'reservations' down here and then we'll be cramped." Knox explained, popping a chuck of pepperoni into her mouth. "We haven't been formerly introduced, but I've heard of you and your talent. I'm Domino." Domino said and shook my hand. "I heard Masky call you Domino back in the fake forest." I explained and grinned. "So you _were_ there!" Masky remarked sounding bewildered. "Of course she was..." Hoodie mumbled, putting a piece of pizza in his mouth. Plumo mumbled something and one of Knox's pizza slices started floating around around tapping and poking people when Knox wasn't looking. "How was your first day?" Cutthroat asked me, scooting over and sitting between me and Domino. "Great. It's like a boarding school." I said, peeling off the cheese and putting it on my other slice of pizza. "Y-You don't like cheese or s-something?" Toby asked me. "I'm lactose intolerant-ohmygosh what happened to your mouth?!" I asked, staring straight at his deteriorated cheek. "Fire." He said calmly. "And you don't feel it? It doesn't hurt?" I asked. "Nope. I c-can't feel anything, r-rememb-" He started to explain but my curiousity got the best of me and I poked his teeth that were showing because of the scar. It must've looked weird, me with my finger in his mouth and him just staring at me blankly but thankfully, no one noticed other than Cutthroat. Speaking of Cutthroat, she was almost beside herself with laughter. She also explained that Toby walked in on Knox trying to create a paper gown after she had figured out what size I was, which also caused her to take of my shirt and Toby happened to see me almost half naked. After dinner and more introductions, Toby and me made it to his room and realized the predicament at hand. "What now?" I asked. Toby looked at me like I couldn't of asked a stupider question.. "You get the b-bed." He said, pulling his hoodie over his head and tossing it onto a nearby chair. "But what about you?" I persisted. "I'll be f-fine." Toby said, opened his closest and pulled out a sleeping bag. I sat down on his bed and flicked off my shoes. I felt kinda bad for Toby sleeping on the floor since it was his room but I felt sleepy and laid down. In an instant I was asleep. I woke up then next morning to find myself in a red tanktop and short grey shorts. "Something about one of my dreams." I thought to myself and I sat up, yawned, and stretched. I immediatly noticed that Toby wasn't there. I got out of bed-his bed-and slipped my shoes on, and went out into the hallway. I realized that I had no idea where I was and just stood there looking around blankly. I started walking down the hallway and made a left when I saw Brims walking out of his room and closing his door. I sighed in relief and sped up to catch up with him. "Hey Brims." I said, panting, and he flinched at the sound of his name but relaxed when he saw it was me. "Is this the right way to the kitchen?" I asked and started walking along beside him. He nodded silently. I understood the night before that Brims was a guy of few words. We walked together down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room and into the kitchen where we find Cutthroat, the gamer kid Ben, domino, Jeff, and a girl named Jane who I was introduced to last night. "Heyyyy kitten." Jeff said as he noticed me walk in. Jane smacked him on the back of his head and he yelped "What the h*** was that for?!". I poke around the cupboards a bit then just grab an apple from a fruit bowl and walk into the dining room I had to duck immediatly as something gets thrown in my genertal drection and shatters over my head on the door. Theres some kind of food fight going on and Plumo almost gets hit with a slice of leftover pizza. I get down and go under the table to find Hoodie and Masky already there talking. I'm still sitting there listening to them and the breaking of glass and constant yells when Toby and Domino come under the table.

These four guys took me under their wing and taught me all that I know. Thank you.

_**Bagel out~**_


End file.
